La Búsqueda del Ovillo
by Guido0
Summary: Guido es un semidios, un mestizo hijo de la diosa Démeter. Deberá enfrentar varios peligros junto a sus amigos para recuperar el legendario ovillo de lana que Ariadna tejía
1. Chapter 1

1. La harina me habla

Espero que los monstruos ya no me sigan. Que todo se haya acabado. Y no fue fácil que se acabara.

Todo empezó el día en el que acompañé a mi padre al mercado, como suelo hacer. Mi padre es un hombre grande ya. Se crió en una granja en el sur, en Brasil. Siempre me cuenta como adoraba recoger bananas y café de la plantación de mi abuelo por la mañana y nadar y bailar en la playa con sus amigos por la tarde. Mi madre… nunca la conocí. Mi padre me contó que la conoció allá, en Brasil. "Fue cosa de una noche" me había dicho. Un día, abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró una cesta tejida con lo que él identificó como paja de trigo. Allí estaba yo. Me diagnosticaron Trastornos de Atención a los 5 años, Dislexia a los 7 y Depresión a los 10. A mi padre se le iba el sueldo en medicamentos, psicólogos y psiquiatras. Yo lo quería mucho y no me gustaba ser una carga para él. No tenía amigos, todos me evitaban.

El día que empezó todo, fuimos al mercado, como hacíamos todas las semanas, para abastecernos. Teníamos una rutina muy graciosa. Él se encargaba de los pescados, las carnes y los lácteos. A mi me tocaban las frutas, las verduras y las proteínas como el pan, las pastas y el arroz. Mientras él compraba mejillones, yo buscaba harina 0000. Se acercaba mi cumpleaños N° 14 y quería una torta. Lo bueno del mercado es que las especias, frutos secos y otras cosas están al aire libre. Nada de bolsas. Todo está a la intemperie. Sólo debes agarrar lo que quieras, colocarlo en una bolsa plástica, pesarlo y pagarlo. Me acerqué al puesto, estaba por agarrar una pala y sacar harina de la cesta de más abajo cuando pasó.

-Mmm, yo no agarraría esa, está pasada- dijo una voz- Pruébame a mí, estoy fresca, me han traído hoy.

La que hablaba… ¿era la canasta de harina a mi izquierda? Estaba volviendome loco, pero hice lo que ordenaba. Llené una bolsa con 500 g de harina y fui a buscar a mi papá. Terminadas las compras volvimos a casa. En el camino estaba aterrado. ¿Era mi imaginación o me había hablado una canasta de harina?

-Papá- lo llamé mientras armabamos la mesa- ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, hijo, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, solo que, mientras hacía las compras, me pareció que… la harina me hablaba.

Entonces recordé. Varias veces me había pasado. Un verano, habíamos ido a acampar a las montañas porque, de nuevo, no teníamos dinero para viajar gracias a mis tratamientos. Pescamos, asamos malvaviscos y nos divertimos. Una noche, fui a caminar sólo y me perdí. Estaba triste, solo y tenía frío. De repente escuché unas voces. Unas voces que me daban direcciones. Pero no había nadie. Sólo yo y los campos de moras. Otra vez, habíamos viajado a Brasil. Mi abuelo nos había pagado el pasaje. Yo estaba recostado en una hamaca, bajo las palmeras. A mis oídos llegaron unos chistes graciosisimos. De nuevo estaba sólo yo y los cocos.

-No es nada, Guido- dijo mi padre.

-¿Son los efectos de las pastillas?-pregunté- Ya me ha pasado otras veces que me hablen los alimentos.

No pudo argumentar nada. En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta, uno muy fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Combate con la repartidora de pizzas del demonio

Cuando abrimos, una joven de pelo rubio nos avisó que nuestra pizza había llegado.

-Pero, no ordenamos ninguna pizza- le contestó mi padre e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la chica interpuso la mano.

-Señor, tengo una orden por una pizza extra grande a esta dirección.

-No puede ser, nosotros comemos sano.

Otra de las desventajas de tener poco dinero. Pocas veces teníamos el lujo de comer comida chatarra. Mi padre cerró la puerta y la mujer la golpeó. Pero no fue un golpe dado por un humano. Este atravesó la puerta astillándola.

-Sssseñor, tengo órdenesss esssperándome, tome su pisssa.

En ese punto ya estaba asustado. Una mujer que atravesaba puertas y usaba muchas "s" al hablar. Pero me di cuenta de algo. Ya no tenía esa ansiedad habitual, mi mente estaba tranquila. Pódía oir las abejas zumbar, las gotas de agua caer en el baño, las palabras de las manzanas de la frutera cercana.

La repartidora destruyó la puerta y entró. Su cuerpo era el de una humana común y corriente excepto por los enormes colmillos venenosos y las dos colas de serpiente. Se acercó siseando y reptando. Agarré dos manzanas como única defensa.

-Jaja- rió- Vamos, diosecillo, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Y se lanzó con la boca abierta. Al instante supe que hacer, fue puro instinto defensivo. Apreté las manzanas y al instante se pudrieron. Las lancé hacia la mujer y esta se atragantó. Cayó al piso y yo la pisé. Corrí a la cocina y agarré una sartén. La golpeé hasta cansarme. La mujer se disolvió en arena, a excepción de 5 colmillos, 2 chicos, 2 medianos y 1 grande. Los metí en una bolsita de cuero que me guardé. Mi padre apareció. Se había escondido en el baño. Me miró.

-No quería que pasara esto- murmuraba- Tu madre me dijo que lo mejor era llevarte allí, pero yo me opuse. Ya no tengo opción. Tienes que irte.

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

-Al Campamento Mestizo.

El Campamento Mestizo. Mi papá me llevó en auto hasta un pino en una colina. Me miró a los ojos y se despidió. Estaba sólo y asustado. No entendía que pasaba.

-Por aquí- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Un joven atleta rubio de ojos celestes me indicaba el camino. A primera vista parecía normal, pero si lo mirabas bien su cuerpo estaba repleto de ojos. Era Argo, el legendario guardián que nunca dormía.

Pasamos al lado del pino y la vista de las colinas cambió. Ahora, había cabañas. 12 cabañas para ser exactos. Ubicadas en forma de "U". Había también campos de tiro, muros para escalar, campos de fresas y un lago con canoas. En el centro de todo, una cabaña unos pisos más grande que las demás. Allí nos dirigimos. Un anciano en una silla de ruedas y un hombre con una toga atigrada jugaban a las cartas.

-El recién llegado, señor D- dijo Argo y se fue.

-Ah, sí, tu padre nos aviso, Diego-dijo el hombre de la toga.

-Guido, señor- lo corregí.

-Como sea, no esperes presentación ni nada. Quirón te dirá todo.

El hombre de la silla de ruedas se levantó con un movimiento extraño. La silla de ruedas salió para atrás y me encontré mirando a un caballo. Un caballo que, en vez de cabeza, tenía torso y cabeza humano.

-Verás- me dijo Quirón- Este campamento fue creado para proteger y entrenar a los semidioses o mestizos hijos de alguna Deidad para defenderse de los monstruos.

-¿Soy… hijo de un Dios?- pregunté.

-Si, Guido. Todavía no sabemos de quién así que te asignaremos a la cabaña 11, la de Hermes, el Dios de los Viajeros, los Ladrones y la Hospitalidad, hasta que algún Dios se haga responsable por tí.

-¿Y si ninguno lo hace?

Me miró con ojos tristes.

-Hay campistas que nunca conocen a sus padres. Aunque, generalmente, son fáciles de reconocer. Los hijos de Dionisio, por ejemplo, suelen gustarle las fiestas- dijo, mirando al Señor D.

-Bah- dijo el director del campamento y volvió al juego de cartas.

-Bien, si no tienes ninguna pregunta más, puedes ir a tu cabaña.

Agarré la bolsa de cuero y vacié su contenido en la mesa.

-¿Por qué me perseguía ese monstruo?

Quirón vio los colmillos venenosos asombrado.

-¿Lo has matado tú?

Le conté la historia de cómo aplasté a sartanazos a la repartidora. Quirón se quedó pensando.

-Has vencido fácilmente a una _dracanae_ y estos dientes son la prueba.

-¿Una qué?

-Una _dracanae_ es una mujer serpiente y sus dientes son muy preciados. Es un monstruo de dificultad 3, siendo solo un principiante es una suerte que no estés muerto.

Agarró los dientes con cuidado, los perforó en la base y los pasó por un hilo creando un collar. Me lo dio y yo lo coloqué alrededor de mi cuello.

-Es el premio que tienes por destruirla. Te protegerá del veneno. Ahora, vete, tu cabaña te espera.

Caminé con mi pequeño equipaje hasta la cabaña 11. Recordé que Hermes era el Dios de los Ladrones, mejor tener cuidado. Los hermanos gemelos Stoll me recibieron. Ellos eran auténticos hijos de Hermes y eran los líderes de sus cabañas. Me dieron una de las literas y dejé ahí mis cosas.

-¿Cual es tu especialidad, Guido?- me preguntaron un tiempo después.

-No la sé. Salvo que sea una habilidad destruir monstruos con sartenes.

Se rieron.

-Bien, entonces, es hora de que probemos.

Y los 3 nos dirigimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

3. El humo verde de la profecía

Pronto quedó claro que no era diestro en el combate. Los hermanos Stoll trataron de enseñarme a manejar la espada y empuñar la lanza pero, además de darme una buena paliza, no lo lograron. Quirón, en cambio, me enseñó a manejar un arco y disparar mortíferas flechas. A los pocos días mi puntería había mejorado. Sin embargo eso era sólo una parte del entrenamiento. Por las mañanas asistía a mis clases con Quirón, luego me entrenaba en el lago y tenía una larga sesión en el muro de escalar. A la tarde aprendía griego clásico y me dedicaba a mi vida. Los campistas eran agradables, excepto los de la cabaña de Ares pero supongo que estaba en su naturaleza.

Una tarde, mientras Quirón me enseñaba a jugar al pinacle y el señor D se impacientaba, la puerta de la Gran Casa se abrió. Todos miramos en esa dirección. Una momia con aspecto de tener miles de años bajaba las escaleras. Fue hacia una roca y allí se sentó.

-Increíble- dijo Quirón- El Oráculo pocas veces baja del desván.

La momia abrió la boca y un humo verde salió. Todos escuchamos sus palabras

_El hijo de las estaciones_

_A la tierra del castigo viajará_

_La ayuda en los vestigios del arcoiris encontrará_

_A la chica estrellada salvará_

_Y el Arco de la Luz ella deberá empuñar_

_Sólo así el Guardián del Ovillo caerá_

El humo volvió a su momia. Todos callaron.

-No puede ser- dijo el Señor D, era la primera vez que demostraba asombro, en realidad, era la primera vez que demostraba alguna emoción -Es la respuesta.

-¿La respuesta a qué, señor?- pregunté tímidamente.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-La bella Ariadna era famosa por estar siempre tejiendo. El Ovillo mágico que le dió a Teseo se ha perdido. Ese Ovillo tiene las facultades de dar un inmenso poder y protección a quién lo posea, de lo contrario Teseo no habría derrotado al Minotauro. Ese Ovillo se encontraba en los alrededores del Olimpo, protegiéndolo. Alguien nos lo ha robado. Estamos desprotegidos. Pero esta profecía nos da alguna esperanza. Sólo debemos averiguar quién es este héroe.

-No va a ser muy difícil- dijo Quirón y señaló a mis espaldas.

Un orbe verde con una espiga de trigo volaba sobre mi cabeza. Mi madre me había reconocido como su hijo. Yo era el héroe de la profecía. Yo era hijo de Démeter.

-Bien, Guido, tienes que partir cuanto antes- me dijo Quirón, luego de que devolvieramos el Oráculo al desván- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Siempre puedo asignarte un sátiro.

-No, Quirón, la profecía habla sólo de mí y de la chica estrellada… ¿Quién es la chica estrellada?

-No lo sé, puede estar hablando de cualquier doncella convertida en constelación.

-Si, pero, tiene que ser arquera.

-¿Podría ser...?- dijo y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Me dieron 10 dracmas de oro para emergencias, algo de dinero y una mochila con muchas cosas útiles. Me colgué el carcaj en la espalda, agarré mi arco y atravesé los límites del campamento junto a Argo. Me llevó en la camioneta del campamento hasta la estación de trenes. Allí, compre un boleto hasta Hollywood. El tren salía en 5 minutos. Me despedí de Argo y subí al tren. En cuanto me senté, sentí que algo raro pasaba. No sólo porque el vagón estaba casi vacío, si no porque allí olía muy bien. Un olor como a primavera. Las otras pasajeras eran 3 muchachas jóvenes que leían revistas de moda.

De repente, el olor fue remplazado por otro, el mismo que sentí al pelear contra la dracanae, olor a monstruo. Un señor canoso había entrado al compartimiento, bamboleando su enorme trasero. Se sentó enfrente mío y me sonrió. Sus dientes eran colmillos. Yo me levanté lentamente pero él me detuvo alegando que quería charlar con alguien. Yo me negué. Él frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes que hicieron un sonido metálico. Yo me alejé y fui a sentarme junto a las señoritas que me miraron sonrientes. El olor a monstruo aumentó, una señora con un gran tapado negro entró al vagón. Estaba rodeado de monstruos y tenía que defender a las 3 señoritas.

A una señal de la señora, el anciano se levantó. Ambos se acercaron un poco. Instintivamente saqué el arco. Error. Las señoritas se asustaron y gritaron. La mujer se sacó su tapado. Enormes alas negras nacían de su espalda. Sus uñas crecieron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de garras y su piel y su pelo se volvieron grasientos. Su bolso se transformó en un látigo. El anciano, en cambio, se agachó, toda su grasa se disminuyó o al menos se distribuyó mejor. Su piel se tornó roja y le salieron púas venenosas en la piel. Un enorme aguijón le salió en la parte de atrás. Bien, eramos mi arco y yo contra una arpía y una mantícora. Además tenía que defender a las 3 jovencitas. Sólo tenía dos ventajas, que los compartimientos del tren estaban divididos y cerrados con puertas y mi collar de colmillos de dracanae que me protegerían del veneno.

Cerré el compartimiento y traté de tranquilizar a las señoritas. Otro error. Me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta. La arpía golpeó la puerta. Yo me di vuelta y le disparé 3 flechas. Con un horrible grito explotó en una nube oscura de plumas. Uno menos y fue pura suerte. Las 3 muchachas se levantaron. Las quise detener pero abrieron el compartimiento y se enfrentaron a la mantícora. La mantícora disparó una ráfaga de púas venenosas. Yo me situé delante. El collar actuó como un escudo. La mantícora se acercó y me apartó de un manotazo. Las 3 damas sacaron 3 manzanas doradas y se las arrojaron a la bestia. En cuanto tocaron el piso, largaron un gas amarillento que la paralizó. Inutilizada, fue presa fácil para mis flechas.

El vagón estaba destruído.

-Has sido muy valiente- dijo una de las jovencitas- Nosotros somos Las Gracias, diosas del placer y la belleza.

Y las 3 me tocaron la frente. Al instante un soporífero sueño me invadió.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Los Vestigios de un Arcoiris

Me desperté completamente curado. El tren había llegado a la ciudad de Phoenix. El vagón se hallaba destruido. Tuve que bajarme. Ya encontraría como viajar.

Caminé por la ciudad en busca de algo de comer. Finalmente, encontré a un grupo de dríades almorzando en un parque. En cuanto me acerqué, corrieron y se transformaron en árboles. Sólo tomé una botella de agua, un poco de pollo y les sonreí a los árboles antes de irme.

Vagué por el parque hasta que sentí una presencia poderosa. Una fuente de energía provenía de un pilar. Había un monstruo cerca e irradiaba mucho calor. Saqué mi arco pero inútil sería contra una bestia de fuego.

Como si me hubieran leído la mente, los aspersores del parque se activaron. Mucha agua salía de ellos. Los rayos del Sol formaron diminutos arcoiris al pasar a través de ellos. Yo tomé uno de los dracmas y lo arrojé mientras decía:

-Diosa, acepta mi ofrenda, ilumina mi camino.

Al instante, una chica de piel color mocha apareció. Llevaba unas sandalias doradas aladas y un vestido de varios colores. Se encontraba alimentando a un Fénix cuando advirtió que podía verla. Gritó.

-No, no quiero hacerte daño- le dije.

-Alejate de él- dijo, y se interpuso entre el Fénix y yo.

-Tampoco busco hacerle daño a él.

Y le conté toda la historia de mi búsqueda.

-¿Entonces… tu crees que yo soy "los vestigios de arcoiris"?-preguntó

-Bueno- contesté- evidentemente eres una mestiza como yo, puedes ver a los monstruos y te pareces mucho a Iris, la Diosa del Arcoiris. Además, ella fue quien me permitió verte… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Melanie… Pero, si te acompaño… ¿Quién cuidará de él? Es el espíritu de la ciudad, mientras él viva, la ciudad prospera. Si cae, la ciudad se hundirá en la corrupción.

Al instante, el Fénix respondió a la pregunta. En un remolino de fuego alrededor de la mano de Melanie, se convirtió en un dispositivo con forma de cabeza de Fénix vista desde arriba.

-Así podrás cuidar de él- reí.

Me miró ceñuda y dijo:

-Espero que tengas un buen transporte.

Un buen transporte significaba para mí un autobús de segunda clase yendo a 60 km/h hacia Hollywood. Como era de esperar, a las pocas horas se descompuso. La mayoría de los pasajeros se refugió en los árboles a esperar ayuda. Melanie y yo decidimos caminar hasta la próxima ciudad. Naturalmente, era una mala idea.

Dos mujeres salieron de la carretera y nos interceptaron. Llevaban largas túnicas azules teniendo en cuenta el sofocante calor que hacía.

-Buenas tardes, viajeros. Tenemos que ir a la próxima ciudad, podrían escoltarnos.

-Claro- contestó Melanie, de quien luego supe, no puede contestarle que no a nadie.

-Claro… que no. Son unas completas desconocidas y dudo que sean diosas.

Eso las hizo enojar, claro.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

Al instante metieron sus manos en la túnica y sacaron dos antorchas. Dispararon rayos de fuego azul eléctrico hacia nosotros. Las esquivamos. Saqué mi arco y disparé pero una de las ancianas trazó un círculo en el aire y un escudo de fuego la rodeó. Segui disparando tratando de encontrar un punto débil. Melanie mientra tanto, saltaba de un lado para otro para evitar las enormes esferas de energía. En un salto, se colocó enfrente de una de las ancianas y, como no se le ocurrió otra cosa, apretó su reloj. Una llamarada de fuego de Fénix pulverizó a la anciana de inmediato.

-Son _Lámpades_- gritó- Seguidoras de Hécate. Evita sus antorchas.

-Gracias, no se me había ocurrido- le contesté con sarcasmo.

Seguí disparando flechas hasta que su magia se agotó y el escudo cayó. Las antorchas cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito. Miré a Melanie y nos entendimos. Cada uno tomó una y la metió en su mochila.

Seguimos caminando bajo el Sol. A la noche llegamos a Las Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Apostamos nuestra vida

Si alguna vez van a Las Vegas, no apuesten. Ya sé que es la ciudad de los casinos, pero no apuesten o podrían perder su alma.

Melanie y yo entramos a un casino por curiosidad. Al ser menores sabíamos que nos sacarían de inmediato. Pero no fue así. En la entrada nos dieron una ficha de bronce a cada uno. Probamos suerte en las tragaperras. Al instante nuestras ganancias se aumentaron. Sonreímos y jugamos de nuevo.

Estabamos por ir a probar suerte en la ruleta cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente. Una mujer bajita entró acompañada de un hombre enorme y musculoso aunque con movimientos rígidos. Se acercaron a nuestra mesa y se sentaron. Ambos sacaron dos maletines llenos de dinero. El crupier los abrió para comprobar su contenido. Melanie y yo ahogamos un grito. Los mortales comunes habrán visto un fajo de billetes pero, a través de la Niebla, Melanie y yo vimos que los maletines contenían un papel cada uno. En uno decía "Alma de Guido". En el otro, "Alma de Melanie". No podíamos perder esa ronda. Sólo teníamos 4 fichas cada uno. Apostamos a los números 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17 y 19. La pareja apostó al resto. La ruleta giró. Y giró. Y giró. Parecía que nunca iba a detenerse. La pelotita verde se detuvo en la estrellita roja. Todos miramos al crupier.

-Todos ganan- dijo, y les devolvió a cada uno su apuesta.

Con mucha alegría por no haber perdido nuestra alma, nos levantamos de la mesa. La pareja nos agarró del brazo. Nos soltamos y corrimos. Oímos como la ropa se les rasgaba mientras se transformaban. Nos separamos. Yo corrí por las escaleras. Melanie, huyó por el vestíbulo. No oía nada detrás mío. Capaz era una mala idea separarnos. Capaz ambos fueron a por Melanie.

Naturalmente me equivoqué. La mujer volaba hacia mí. Digo volaba porque ahora tenía unas alas de 6 m cada una. ¿Otra harpía? No, esta era distinta. Era más femenina, salvo por la enorme lanza que portaba.

-Ríndete, Guido. Las Caladrias nunca fallamos el tiro.

Arrojó su lanza. Yo salté hacia la izquierda. Sentí un desgarro. Mi pierna derecha sangraba. No podría saltar de nuevo. Disparé mis flechas. La Caladria ni se molestó en esquivarlas. Todas se les clavaron. Las heridas se curaron al instante. Con un gesto de su mano, la lanza volvió a ella.

-Las Caladrias tenemos poderes curativos, dulzura.

Tenía que distraerla mientras pensaba cómo causarle tanto daño que no pudiera curarse al instante. Melanie corría por el vestíbulo perseguida por el hombre que portaba una armadura dorada. Una armadura completa que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté, mientras me movía disimuladamante.

-Un coloso en miniatura, claro. Hecho enteramente de oro puro.

Vaya miniatura pensé. Miré hacia el techo. Dos columnas de mármol estaban sostenidas por cuerdas. Rogué a Artemisa que no me dejara fallar. Saqué dos flechas y las disparé. Las columnas cayeron sobre la Caladria. No creía que fuera a ocasionarle mucho daño pero me dio tiempo de correr al piso de abajo.

Melanie se escondía tras una fuente mientras el coloso le arrojaba sillas. Le lancé una flecha a su brazo, lo que lo desconcertó, y tomé a Melanie del brazo. Corrimos a la salida. Un ruido de escombros en el piso superior me recordó a la Caladria. Me volví atrás para verla hechizar al Coloso.

En cuanto salimos, fuimos directamente hasta la estación de trenes. Del casino salió volando una figura con alas y un corredor. La Caladria había hechizado al Coloso para que aumentara su agilidad. Tuvimos que cambiar de dirección e ir a un parque. Allí había un mercado al aire libre. Pasamos corriendo por el puesto de frutas.

-Por favor- les rogué- necesitamos ayuda.

No espere a ver su respuesta.

El coloso nos alcanzó. Agarró un árbol y nos lo arrojó. Saltamos cada uno a un lado.

-Melanie- le dije- distráelo.

El fuego de fénix no era suficiente para fundir al Coloso pero al menos lo mantenía a raya. Mientras, yo rebuscaba en mi mochila. Cuando por fin hallé las dos antorchas de las lámpades, formé una cruz con ella, rezando que eso funcionara. El coloso se metió en una fuente para enfriarse y le arrojó un banco a Melanie, que tuvo que esconderse tras un arbusto. El monstruo se dio vuelta para mirarme pero sólo vio un cegador rayo de luz. La fuerza combinada de ambas antorchas fueron suficientes para destruirlo.

La Caladria bajó del cielo cubierta de salsa de tomate y jugo de naranja, furiosa. Melanie salió del árbol y sacó un caduceo de oro. Toco el agua de la fuente y un rayo de arcoiris golpeó a la mujer. Las antorchas se dispararon de nuevo. Fue demasiado poder. No pudo curarse a tiempo.

Estabamos agotados. Los monstruos conservaban los maletines. Fue suficiente para comprar 2 boletos de primera clase a Los Ángeles. En cuanto subimos al avión, nos dormimos.


	6. Chapter 6

6. La Chica Estrellada me golpea

En cuanto llegamos a Los Ángeles sanos y salvos, el camino hacia el Inframundo fue relativamente fácil, si es que no tenemos en cuenta que estabamos viajando al centro de la tierra al hogar de los muertos.

La entrada al Inframundo se encontraba en los estudios de grabación DOA así que Melanie y yo nos adentramos en las calles de Hollywood hasta encontrarlo. Entramos a una recepción. Un hombretón negro se encontraba detrás de un escritorio. Caronte, supuse. Era quien llevaba a los muertos en su barca hasta el Inframundo.

-Ustedes no están muertos- ladró- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ehhh… Venimos a ver a alguien- titubeó Melanie

-No hay horarios de visita. ¡Largo!

-Señor, soy el hermano de Perséfone- recordé repentinamente- ¿Quiere que le diga a la esposa de su jefe que no me dejó pasar?

La duda y el miedo invadieron a Caronte.

-Si, si, claro, mi señor, por aquí.

Nos indicó un ascensor. Nos subimos y Caronte tocó el botón que correspondía al piso más profundo. Parpadeamos y nos encontrabamos en una barca. Caronte llevaba puesto una túnica negra y remaba por el río. Nos dejó en tierra y se alejó.

Había varias filas de muertos. Una conducía hacia los campos de Asfódelos, donde iban los que sólo se habían limitado a existir, sin buenas ni malas acciones. Otra iba a los campos de Eliseos, dónde iban los héroes. La última se dirigía a la sala del juicio.

Cerbero, el can infernal de tres cabezas custodiaba la entrada. Ladró al vernos pero lo tranquilicé de la misma manera que a Caronte y nos dejó pasar.

El Palacio de Hades era enorme. Su jardín estaba poblado por arbustos resecos y estatuas de piedra. Una enorme puerta nos separaba entre la Sala del Trono de Hades. El tamaño de la puerta me pareció ridículo pero luego recordé que los dioses en estado natural miden 16 m. Nos costó una eternidad empujarlas para luego darnos cuenta que, gracias a nuestra dislexia, no habíamos leído el cartel "Tire".

Un hombre enorme con una túnica negra hecha de almas sin descanso estaba sentado en un trono junto a una mujer enorme también con un vestido más natural. Hades y Perséfone, los reyes del Inframundo.

-¿Un… ser vivo?- preguntó el soberano.

Rápidamente corrimos a arrodillarnos ante él.

-Oh, señor Hades, le rogamos que nos escuche. Estamos aquí en una misión para salvar el Olimpo. Debemos…

-¿Qué me importa a mí el Olimpo?- tronó Hades.

-Ehhh, cariño, yo vivo ahí en Verano- le contestó Perséfone.

El dios del Inframundo bramó pero no dijo nada.

-Lo único que necesitamos es hablar con sus muertos y… traer uno de regreso.

Mi vida entera pasó por mis ojos. Hades estuvo a punto de pulverizarme pero yo dije las palabras mágicas.

-Espera, cuñado.

Eso lo trajo a la realidad. Yo era el hermano de su esposa.

-Muy bien, pueden hablar con los muertos pero sólo con 2. Y uno de ellos volverá con ustedes pero deberán pasar una prueba para eso.

En los Campos Elíseos no suele haber mucha gente, sólo héroes. Teseo, Perseo, Odiseo, Piritoo, Menelao, etc, todos grandes héroes. Nosotros debíamos encontrar a los dos que nos fueran necesarios.

En un bosque de robles, un grupo de mujeres tensaban arcos. Arcos… La profecía hablaba de uno. Nos acercamos. Una de ellas me llamó la atención. Sencillamente era hermosa. Saltaba de un lado al otro con agilidad y destreza disparando a las dianas en el centro. Se detuvo y nos miró. Su cuerpo por momentos se traslucía y podíamos ver en ella… estrellas.

-¿Mortales?- preguntó, asqueada- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La chica estrellada...- murmuré.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo, mientras sacaba una flecha.

-Eres… eres hermosa- dije, atolondrado.

Eso, claramente, fue un error. Me golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, a pesar de ser un espíritu, y me dejo en el piso jadeando.

-Disculpalo, a veces es medio tonto- dijo Melanie- Tu eres Zoë… ¿verdad?

-Zoë Belladona, lugarteniente de Artemisa y símbolo de la nueva constelación "La Cazadora". ¿Qué necesitan?

-Verás…

Y le contó toda la historia.

Yo, mientras tanto, intentaba pararme y recuperar el aliento.

-... entonces Hades nos permitió que vengas conmigo.

-¿Y por qué habría de ir con ustedes?- preguntó, con un buen argumento.

-Pues- dije yo, incorporandome- porque dónde vive tu querida diosa va a ser destruído si no vienes con nosotros.

Me miró con rabia pero aceptó.

-Bien, preciosa, ¿sabes qué arco mágico debemos buscar?

Otro golpe me dejó en el suelo.

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Teucro. Es el único héroe que conozco que ha tenido un arco mágico. El mismo Apolo se lo ha dado. Vamos, debilucho, no pienso cargarte.

Y los tres caminamos hacia la Isla de los Bienaventurados.


End file.
